


Home

by clearascountryair



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearascountryair/pseuds/clearascountryair
Summary: In which Daisy learns what it means to finally come home[immediately post-4x08,hardT, probably borderline M]





	

**Author's Note:**

> s/o @agentcalliope for not only beta-ing but forcing me to write a fic of a one sentence text

The comfort of standing in her own room was indescribable.  Daisy shut her eyes and breathed.

Someone had been in to clean.  Not enough to make it seem like a fresh room, a room without an occupant, but to make it seem as though it had been seven hours, and not seven months, since she had last been home...

(She had a sneaking suspicion that she’d have to have a talk with Jemma later)

All she wanted was to fall into bed and sleep until it felt like she had never left.  It took everything she had to not remove her clothes and crawl straight under her covers  But she was covered in sweat and mess and seven months of confusion and anguish and…

Even loneliness seemed too simple of a word.  

She sighed, a faint stench in the room making its way to her nose.  A shower first would be necessary.  She grabbed her robe and towel (how they smelled fresh--she’d definitely be having a talk with Jemma) and headed towards the bathroom.  It would be nice, she thought, to shower in her own shower again.  Well, hers and Jemma’s and May’s (though she was always out long before anyone woke up) and, she supposed soon enough, Elena’s.

Still, it would be nice.

Maybe it was the the never going to college or never living in a home where the children felt comfortable enough with each other, but she didn’t hate communal showers as much as she felt like she was supposed to.  She almost missed those days, back on the Bus, talking with Jemma through the shower stalls, alternating between singing the most obnoxious songs they could think of  and Daisy threatening to enter Jemma’s stall with a roll of duct tape if she didn’t stop singing.

(Once, even, it had become more than a threat)

It was nice, having that one place where they could escape their lives and be foolish twenty-somethings traveling the world with their friends.

(Though, hard as they tried, sometimes life broke through and one would find the other curled up on the floor, unsure if a day’s events could ever be washed away)

And then Hydra happened.

And Ward.

And her parents.

And the Monolith.

And Hive.

So maybe it wasn’t her _own_ shower, and maybe it would never stop being a mechanism to wash away despair, but maybe, just maybe, it could remind her of who she used to be.  She pushed opened the bathroom door and was met with a small gasp.

And another and another.

She blinked and was torn between the urges to gasp or to cheer or to run or to make her presence known or to have the floor open and swallow her whole.

Fitz had his back to her ( _thank god_ ), his pants pooled around his feet.  His shirt may have once been hanging low enough to save Daisy from _that_ view, had it not been for Jemma ankles locked around his waist as he fucked her hard (there really was no other word for it) against the wall.

She should have just left.  Her hand was still on the door, preventing it from slamming shut.  Jemma’s eyes were closed as she gasped out words Daisy would desperately try to forget.  She took a step backwards as Jemma let out a particularly moan.

And then her eyes flew open.

For a moment, the two girls could only stare at each other in a shocked silence.  Fitz, oblivious, continued to thrust into Jemma, grunting her name into her collarbone.

_Out_ , she mouthed frantically, quickly removing one hand from Fitz’s hair to wave Daisy away.  She didn’t need telling twice.  Pressing her towel over her eyes, she backed out of the bathroom, slowly shutting the door to avoid it slamming and making the most awkward moment of her life the most awkward moment of anyone’s.

When it was finally shut, she turned on her heel and ran back to her room.

_What.  The.  Hell._

Without thinking, she stripped out of her clothes, pulled on her favorite pair of pajamas, and dove under the covers.  She clutched her phone in her hands, torn between going to sleep and forgetting this ever happened, or making a joke of it all and texting Jemma her congratulations and a number of choice emojis.  She unlocked her phone and sighed.  If she did that, Fitz would probably see, and she had a distinct feeling that Jemma definitely didn’t want that.

Daisy snorted, imagining the look on Fitz’s face if he ever found out, but then quickly shook her head.  No, imagining Fitz’s face in any situation was definitely not something she wanted to do now or ever again.

For nearly an hour, she contented herself with staring at the ceiling until there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Jemma slipped in, hair wet and face flushed.

Daisy crossed her arms over her just and grinned.  “Hellooooo.”

Jemma wordlessly shook her head and covered her face, stumbling forward until she fell face first onto Daisy’s bed with a groan.

“Fuck no.  This is a no Jemma Simmons groaning zone.”

Jemma rolled over to face her and peeked out from between her fingers.  “It’s been a long time,” she said quietly.

Daisy smiled.  “Since we talked or since Fitz fucked you senseless?”

Jemma rolled her eyes, but blushed.  “Honestly?  Both.”

“Shit.”

“There’s just never time.  Mace _always_ needs me doing something or Fitz is off building androids...”

“Sorry for interrupting then.”

Jemma shook her head and smiled.  “Better you than May.”

Daisy scrunched up her face.  “Ick.”  She wiggled her feet under the blanket to poke Jemma with her toe.  “Hey?”

She propped herself up on her elbow.  “Yeah?”

“Did you still come?”

To her surprise, Jemma didn’t even blush.  “Do you really think Fitz would have let me leave if I hadn’t?”

“Damn, girl.”

Jemma laughed and dropped back down to bury her face in the covers.  “It’s ridiculous,” came her muffled voice, “isn’t it?”

“That you’ve been sleeping with Fitz for seven months and I still have no idea if he’s successfully getting you off?”

“He’s good, Daisy,” Jemma said into the blankets.  “Like, really fucking terrific.”

“I’m...really not sure if I want you to elaborate or not.”

Jemma sat up.  “Can I be blunt?”

“I have no desire to know the exact dimensions of Fitz’s dick.  Sorry.”

“You’re my best friend,” Jemma said.  “I mean, Fitz is Fitz and he’s always going to be Fitz.  But you’re you and I need _you_.  And you’ve been gone and no one’s known where you were and it got to the point where I liked Mack and Coulson not being here because them not being here meant you were still out there.  And I wanted you back.  It’s not...right without you here, Daisy.  Because you’re my best friend.  So I will tell you every fucking detail of my sex life.  Every place, every position.  Every orgasm.  And you’re going to fucking like it because you’re here and you’re my best friend and that’s what you fucking do.”

For a moment, Daisy just stared at her.  Then, smiling and shaking her head in half-disbelief, half-stifled laughter, she held out her hand.  Face flushed, Jemma crawled up the bed and snuggled up beside her.  Brushing back Jemma’s hair, Daisy kissed the top of her head.

“I missed you, too.”

For several minutes, they sat there in silence, curled up with one another.  Finally, feeling Daisy start to doze off, Jemma disentangled herself.

“It’s late.  I should go back.”

“To Fitz?”

Jemma nodded.

“Didn’t he just get you off?  Like, less than two hours ago?”

Jemma shrugged, sliding out of Daisy’s bed.  “I can sleep again, when he’s there.”

Daisy grinned and cooed, making Jemma blush.  “That’s good, though.  Honestly--not teasing!  You guys deserve it.”

Jemma smiled as she made her way to the door.

“Every kink!”

She spun back towards Daisy, eyes wide.  “I’m sorry?”

Daisy smirked.  “As your best friend, you have to tell me every kink.”

“We don’t have any kinks.”

“Wow,” Daisy snorted.  “You said that _way_ too fast.”

“We don’t!”

“You’re seriously telling me that you don’t wear lab coats and make him call you ‘Doctor?’”

Jemma blushed furiously.  “I’d...I would…”

“Oh, my god, don’t even think of lying to me, Jemma Simmons!”

Eyes wide and cheeks bright red, Jemma turned on her heel and rushed from the room, leaving Daisy cackling in her bed.

It felt good to be home.


End file.
